


polvo somos

by minigami



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, chistes de muertos + sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los nuevos inquilinos de la casa que Tim compartía con su padre y Dana le envían un par de cajas que estaban en el desván, llenas de recuerdos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	polvo somos

**Author's Note:**

> También [en mi LJ](http://minigami.livejournal.com/53462.html).

—¿Qué haces?

Tim está sentado en el suelo del salón del apartamento. Cada centímetro del sofá está cubierto de cajas de cartón. En el vestíbulo hay un par más, una encima de la otra, y la luz que entra por los ventanales de la habitación ilumina las partículas de polvo que flotan en el ambiente. Jason parpadea un par de veces, molesto, se quita la chaqueta y la deja en la percha que hay al lado de la puerta de la entrada.

—No, nada –está mirando una foto. Tiene el pelo de punta, una sonrisa casi invisible en la cara, y lleva las gafas puestas. Es media tarde, pero obviamente se acaba de levantar –. Parece ser que en el piso en el que vivía antes con mi padre quedaban algunas cajas. Me las han mandado los nuevos inquilinos.

—Ah –Jason no sabe bien qué decir–. ¿Qué hay en ellas? ¿Algo interesante?

“¿Algo interesante, aparte de recuerdos de tus padres muertos?”

—No sé, cosas –Tim se encoge de hombros–. Un montón de fotos de cuando era pequeño.

Jason se sienta en el suelo frente a él, y tras un instante de duda, le quita a Tim el papel de la mano. No ve cómo éste se tensa de la cabeza a los pies porque está demasiado ocupado mirando al Tim diminuto que juega en la foto, construyendo un enorme castillo de arena en lo que parece la playa.

—Joder.

—Qué –Tim suena enfadado. Jason tiene práctica en ignorarle cuando suena enfadado.

—¿Cuántos años tenías aquí?

—No sé, ¿cuatro? Por ahí. Trae.

Jason se echa para atrás, esquivando a Tim, que intenta quitarle la foto.

—Imposible, los niños de cuatro años no son tan pequeños. Tim, eras diminuto.

No sabe por qué está tan sorprendido. Quizá es porque, en cierta manera, siempre ha considerado que el Tim que él conoció hace unos años, el Tim con el que comparte piso y cama, es el único Tim posible. La imagen de un Tim pequeño, inocente, que ni sabe más que nadie, ni está siempre en control de todo lo que dice y todo lo que hace, no encaja en la idea que se ha formado Jason de él.

Es en momentos como éste cuando Jason se da cuenta de que, en realidad, no le conoce casi nada. A veces cree que es la persona que mejor le entiende, que más sabe sobre él, pero entonces pasan cosas así. Una y otra vez, sin siquiera intentarlo, Tim le demuestra que no es el caso. Jason aprieta la foto entre los dedos, mira al Tim que ríe, sentado en la arena y con la nariz llena de pecas, y luego alza la cabeza. El Tim del presente le devuelve la mirada, las cejas alzadas.

Va aún sin afeitar, lleva un calcetín rojo y otro azul oscuro, y con el pelo tan revuelto y las gafas bailoteándole en la punta de la nariz, tiene un aspecto bastante ridículo.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Jason coloca la foto a la misma altura que la cara de Tim.

—Oye, pues la verdad es que tampoco has cambiado tanto.

Tim bufa, pone los ojos en blanco, y le quita la foto de un manotazo, mientras Jason se ríe. La deja con cuidado a su lado, donde están las demás, y luego mira a su alrededor.

—Supongo que tendré que revisar esto y luego guardarlo en algún sitio – dice, arrugando la nariz,

Jason baja la mirada un segundo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? –le pregunta–. Entendería si prefieres hacerlo solo, porque es tu familia y eso, pero ya sabes. Se me da bien mover cosas.

Se siente muy incómodo, y sabe que Tim le está analizando con esa expresión que pone cuando no sabe bien qué está pasando, y por eso no quiere que le vea la cara. Se niega a ponérselo más fácil.

—Eso estaría bien –contesta finalmente, tras un par de instantes infinitos de silencio. Tim señala con un gesto de su cabeza al desastre que tiene a su espalda –. Las cajas estas pesan como un muerto.

Jason bufa, se pasa una mano por el pelo. Luego, se echa hacia delante y le agarra del hombro.

—No te preocupes, Timmy –dice, mirándole a los ojos, intentando mantener la seriedad –. Yo cargaré tus muertos por ti.

  
Y Tim, puede que ponga los ojos en blanco y le aparte de un manotazo, pero no le dice que no.


End file.
